Chapter 1: Timeskip
Prologue thumb|300px|right"Naruto! Help, please!", Hinata Hyuga (CastleFalcon) lays on the ground, clenching onto her stomach, screaming out for Naruto Uzumaki (CastleFalcon) to rush her over to the hospital. Without any hesitation, he picks her up, and takes her to the nearest place; the Campus Hospital. There, they examine her, to which the doctor explains, "It's alright; nothing to worry about! It's simply her body acustoming to the life within her body.". Relieved, both Naruto and Hinata slowly make their way over to the dorms, where they begin to sleep after the horible insident. Chapter 1; After the Timeskip Naruto nervously speed-walks down the hall as Hinata's contactions worsen. It's been 9 months now; the baby shower had passed, and so has the wedding; but now, Hinata is in nothing but pain. As the doctors rush her over to a room, her breathing speeds up, and Naruto is about to have a nervous breakdown; hours away from becoming a father. Grabbing her hand, Naruto astonishingly screams out, "Hinata, it's okay! This will finish soon!". Hinata nods, however, she releases a loud scream right after, having felt a hard kick within her womb. Finally arriving at her room, the doctors begin to go into action; grabbing their gloves, measuring sticks, and annesthetics. Hinata's anguish is brought up to a scale of ten as the baby slowly makes its way out of her body; Naruto's nervousness is even higher; so much, that he can't even watch her giving birth. An hour passes. Hinata is still struggling to get the baby out. The doctor's hard work and sweat aren't made in vain; they begin to hear the crying of a child. "The head's out! Just keep it up!", the doctors exclaim, relieved and excited about the fact that they are doing a successful job. Naruto too hears the crys, which brings him to man up, and head into the room. In fact, he was just in time; the baby's body having been taken out 30 minutes after his entering. As Hinata's baby is placed within her arms, Sakura Haruno (CastleFalcon), Sasuke Uchiha (CastleFalcon), Shikamaru Nara (CastleFalcon), Ino Yamanaka (CastleFalcon), Kiba Inuzuka (CastleFalcon), and Karin (CastleFalcon) cheeringly make their way into the room, holding gifts, baloons, and a fresh set of baby clothes. "Hinaaaaaaa-chan!!!", Ino exclaims, as Karin and Sakura closen up to see the baby's face. After about 5 minutes, the baby's cries come to an end, allowing the doctors to easily wash her down, and put her into the clothes brought for her. Hinata is carefully placed into a wheelchair by the men, and escorted over to Sasuke's sports car. Along the way, however, they encounter their parents, who are upset, yet happy. Kushina Uzumaki (CastleFalcon) looks at Naruto, and simply tells him, "I hope you know what's comming for you...". This brings Minato Namikaze (CastleFalcon), and Hinata's father over to Naruto aswell; Hiashi Hyuga (CastleFalcon) simply says, "Take care of my daughter....or you'll die..". Minato disapointingly glares at Naruto, however, his expression changes as a smile overtakes his frown, "If ya' have any questions, I'm experienced..". The encounter brings Naruto and Hinata to laugh, and say their good-byes, as they continue over to Sasuke's sports car, only to see Gaara (CastleFalcon) and Matsuri (CastleFalcon) huddled up next to eachother on the cars hood; having refused to go into the room, as both dislike watching birth. Taking a glimps at the baby girl, Matsuri jumps out of Gaara's arms, and begins screaming in joy. Hinata tries telling her to be quiet, as the baby would cry, however, it cutley giggles. With everyone accomadated in the car, they head over to Campus, where Naruto and Hinata enjoy their family for the first time. ---- Three months later, Naruto and Hinata are use to waking up at 3:00am to take care of the baby girl, who's name is Hikane Hyuga (CastleFalcon). Their families also contribute to Naruto and Hinata, knowing that the young couple would need the money.